one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dialga vs. Lord Vyce
9CD70C39-20BF-45DB-AD22-134E670564D2.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Dialga vs Lord Vyce.jpg|SentryNeo Dialga of Pokemon (nominated by GalactaK) fights Lord Vyce of Atop the Fourth Wall (nominated by Draconic Alchemist). Who will win Round One and advance to the round of 32 in the Collection of Worlds Tournament! Introduction ???: I hope that the Goliath will beat the David this time around. The mysterious man remarks as he reflected upon the destruction of the giant alien life form Gigyas. However, the screen was quick to teleport to the edge between the woods and the plains. There was a masked man in a space suit and a dinosaur-like creature confronting each other. ???: Maybe I can get this!! Meanwhile in the arena Lord Vyce: I will destroy you and conquer your world. The pokemon, Dialga could not understand Vyce. However, he knew the threat of the world. Between, him, Palkia and Arceus, the controller of time was willing to risk his life to save his world. Dialga then roars at Lord Vyce as he prepares for his worse. TIME FOR A BATTLE OF A LIFETIME!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Pokemon Sun and Moon - Colress) 60 Lord Vyce then shot several blasts from his laser pistol. However, before they could even hit the Temporal Dragon, the attacks were destroyed in front of him. This confused and frustrated Lord Vyce. Lord Vyce: What! Where did they go!! 54 He did not get a response back from Dialga but was instead met by a dragon breathe towards the face, pushing the lord back. Vyce found a tree to get up and try to jump on the pokemon but was slapped down with a headbutt. Lord Vyce: Okay overgrown reptile, You asked for it! 45 Lord Vyce charges at the pokemon with several blasts on the pokemon. The dragon tried to stomp the corrupted data. However, Lord Vyce jumped on his foot and climbed up on top and tried to shoot Dialga in the back of the head. This however did next to nothing to the pokemon. Lord Vyce: What are you made of? 37 Dialga notices this and starts to fly up in the air. Lord Vyce had a little grip as he fell off the Pokemon. With the corrupt data falling back to the ground, Dialga then shoots two Aura spheres at Lord Vyce. Lord Vyce: You have to be kidding me. 32 The two aura spheres hit Lord Vyce, causing him to accelerate quickly to the ground. When he was met by the ground, the Pokemon of time shoots more aura spheres at Lord Vyce. The corrupted data takes his pistol and shoots at the Aura spheres as they blow up in an are of smoke. Lord Vyce: My battleship would be helpful right about now. He pulled out a laser minigun and opened fire on Dialga. Dialga took some hits as he steps backward. The pokemon then prepares to use ancient power as Lord Vyce continues to use the minigun. 20 Lord Vyce: It is the end of the road for you! Dialga roars at Lord Vyce as he waits patiently for his ancient power to be completely activated. Until then, he had to keep taking all of the lasers from the minigun. Lord Vyce: Game Ov..... 15 The ancient power had sent several boulders towards Lord Vyce. This caught him off guard as one hits him in his side. The other two destroy the minigun that Lord Vyce had found. He was met again with more rocks as he this time was ready. The corrupt data then shoots at the rocks blowing them up. Lord Vyce: I must get close and kill this beast. Much to his knowledge, this was only a distraction as Lord Vyce starts to slowly disappear from existence. 4 At first, Lord Vyce did not notice until his laser pistol falls on the ground. Lord Vyce: What is happening to me. Dialga then sends the roar of time at Lord Vyce. This shockwave completely shatters Lord Vyce into millions of piece only to disappear into nothingness. K.O. With Lord Vyce gone, the pokemon roars in victory. However, it was time for him to move on and help keep the Pokemon world alive at all cost. This meant that he needed to find his next opponent and defeat them as quickly as possible. Results ???: What a strange trick. I will need to study this encase you show up here to defeat me. As for you Lord Vyce, your memories and desires were just destroyed by such a primitive creature. This melee's winner is Dialga by Death!!! (Cues Palkia/Dialga Music - Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Music Extended) Winning Combatant: Dialga: 21 Lord Vyce: 16 Winning Method: K.O.: 2 Death: 19 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Dialga's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime vs Real Life' themed One Minute Melees